New Beginnings
by I'm A Weirdo Deal With It
Summary: One-shot about a misunderstood demi-god. This story follows Bianca's 'life' from when she chose to be a hunter until she chose to be reborn. Proof that death doesn't make it all better. All Bianca yearns for is a new beginning... Is getting one really so hard?


**A/N: Just a one-shot about what I think could have been going through Bianca's mind during the important things that happened to her. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_And Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."_ Lady Artemis led me along the cliff and I couldn't help feeling a little scared. What did she want to speak to me about? Had  
I done something wrong? No. I couldn't have. I met this lady less than ten minutes ago.

"Bianca, I would like you to join me and my hunters," Artemis spoke with such authority, it almost seemed silly for a girl who looked the same age as me.

"A-are you asking me to be a hunter?"

"Yes, now I understand you must need time to think about this, but I would like your answer before the end of the night."

"Alright Lady Artemis, thank you" I could feel my voice shake. I didn't know what to think.

Before I knew it, Percy and Zoe were in the tent with us and we were all talking. We talked about the "Great Stirring" and I tried to hide my fear. This world was all still new to me, but I already felt as if it was a part of me. Sitting here with Lady Artemis and Zoe (and Percy…) just felt…right.

"_And now you have one last decision to make." Artemis turned to me. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"_

_I hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."_

"_Wait," Percy said. "Thinking about what?"_

"_They… they've invited me to join the Hunt."_

"_What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." _

"_It is _not_ the only way for a girl" Zoe said. _

'_Bianca, Camp is cool! It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?" Percy tried to convince me. _

"_To begin with," Zoe said, "immortality."_

_Percy stared at her, then at Artemis, "she's kidding, right?" _

"_Zoe rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservant, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal…unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath." _

"_What oath?" Percy asked. _Glad he saved me the embarrassment of asking myself.

"_To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally," Artemis answered. _

"_Like you?" Percy asked. _

_She nodded._

Joining the hunters would feel like a fresh start. I could get away. Live _forever_ as a free woman. With no annoying little brother holding me back from everything. Sure, I love Nico, but I'm only twelve. Running around and taking care of his as if he's my own son is just so…tiring.

"_Bianca, this is crazy," Percy said. "What about your brother? Nico can't be a hunter." _

Oh, Percy please stop! Stop trying to convince me not to join! It just sounds so…magical. Live forever in a world with no boys? Yes, please. No responsibilities other than to be loyal to Artemis? That sounded absolutely divine.

"_Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do." _

"_Hey!" Percy protested. _

"_You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured me. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us." _

"_A new family," I repeated. "Free of responsibility," _this sounded way too good to be true.

"_Bianca, you can't do this," Percy said. "It's nuts." _No it's not, Percy! Shut up! Stupid boy…

"_Is it worth it?" I asked Zoe._

_She nodded, "It is."_

"_What do I have to do?" _

"_Say this," Zoe told me, "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'" _

"_I… I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."_

That's it. No turning back now.

"_I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." _

_I repeated her words. "That's it?" _

_Zoe nodded, "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding." _

She accepted.

* * *

I know I shouldn't have taken the figurine. They told me not to touch anything. But I needed some way to get Nico to forgive me. Maybe if I gave him one of the figurines he didn't have yet he would! I wasn't sure who this one was, but he didn't look familiar, so I was sure Nico didn't have him.

This is why I must be the one to charge under the creature's foot. Percy protested. I was new at this, but I could do it. I had to. I had to save my new friends and it didn't matter if I died in the process. This whole mess was my fault anyway.

_I handed Percy the little figurine… "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him… tell him I'm sorry." _

"_Bianca, no!" Percy screamed at me. It was too late, I had made up my mind. _

What happened next was all a blur. I managed to get inside it, and I heard a lot of screaming outside. Before I knew what was happening, the creature was moving, and the whole world went black.

* * *

It's been two years since I died. At first it was really hard. Nico tried everything he could to bring me back, to talk to me. I couldn't face him. I didn't want to.

I met my mom. She's beautiful, and she doesn't hate me for my decisions.

But now, it's boring. There's nothing to do anymore. All of these people down in Esylum died really heroic deaths. I died because I was stupid.

My mother and I don't even have anything to talk about anymore. What do normal mothers and daughters talk about? Life? Well we kinda already did that…not much else to talk about.

All that I ever do is think about my regrets. Everything I did wrong. I wanted to be a hunter for a fresh start. That didn't happen. I still spent every moment thinking about Nico and how awful I was. I abandoned him, and he still loved me. Thinking about the pain I caused him brought tears to my eyes.

I've had enough of this. It's time for another new start. This time, a real one. As I made my way over to my father's castle I could only think about how this time I wouldn't make mistakes. My new life would be a perfect one…it had to be.

My father agreed. When he led me to the River Lethe I jumped right in.

And as all of her memories started to leave her, one name stayed in her head. Nico. All she could do was hope that he would forgive her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Thought I would write a story about my least favorite demigod as she is a kind of interesting character. **

**And to all of my loyal readers out there, I apologize from taking such a long break from fanfiction. How long has it been? A year and a half? Whoops. **

**Well, this hurricane inspired me. No school so no excuses not to write. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it kinda sucked... I am kinda out of practice. **


End file.
